


Mistakes and Assumptions

by fireynovacat



Series: Taste the Rainbow [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Assumptions, Gen, Lesbian Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Hera has a question for her Master and Captain.





	Mistakes and Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissanthrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissanthrope/gifts).



> Did this is as gift for vorbits on Tumblr (again). This is her Swap!AU. However, Ezra is swapped with Hera, Kanan with Sabine, Zeb with Kallus, and Chopper with AP-5. I didn't write Kallus or AP-5 because we haven't talked about them yet. While this is marked as a queerplatonic relationship that is not necessarily Canon to the AU, but this scene pretty much is. So is aro/ace Ezra.

Hera yawned as she slipped into the galley. She wasn't the first awake that morning. Ezra and Sabine were sitting close together, reading something on a datapad. Kanan was eating his own breakfast tapping through another datapad.

“'Morning, Hera.” Ezra grinned over his caf mug before returning to his breakfast and pad. “Good morning.” Sabine grunted. Her master didn't seem fully awake yet, evident by her half lidded eyes and tightly clutched caf mug. Kanan nodded before ignoring everything again.

The Twi'lek pulled down a plate, putting a few space waffles on before placing it in the re-heater. She poured her own mug of caf and added the cream before turning to lean against the counter.

“Hey, Sabine?” she began, hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Why don't you and Ezra share a room?”

“Why would we share a room?” Ezra didn't look up from his work, taking another bite of toast.

“Aren't you guys in a relationship?”

That was the wrong thing to say apparently, as Ezra choked on his toast and Sabine spat out her caf.

“We aren't in that kind of relationship.” Sabine bit out, whacking Ezra on the back to help. Kanan was now watching in interest. The Mandalorian snickered quietly.

“You aren't? Then why do you sit together all the time? And share things and do well, couple things?”

Ezra, now no longer choking on the toast took a sip of caf before sighing, “It's just how we work, Hera. Anyway, a relationship would be impossible. Sabine's a lesbian and I'm aro  
/ace.”

“Oh.” Hera quietly turned to grab her plate. She sat down at the end of the table. “I thought because you guys did all that stuff you were, you know.”

“In love?” Ezra supplied, raising a eyebrow. “No, it's just how we work. We like close contact because we were both on our own for a long time.”

“Anyway,” Kanan cut in, “even if they were in a relationship, they don't have to share a room.”

Hera ducked her head, “I'm sorry.” 

Sabine rolled her eyes, nudging her across their still new and weak bond, “Don't be. You weren't rude and you didn't know.” She slipped out of the booth with her dishes and Ezra followed. 

Their Captain turned to the two teens, “Be ready to go in a few hours. We need to get supplies.”

The two left and she turned to the older boy, “Did you know?”

“Of course. They don't really act like a couple.”

“So, I'm the idiot.”

“Not really. Not everybody gets that kind of friendship. And Ezra is a cuddly person in general. It throws everybody off.”

Hera nodded and they finished their breakfast in silence.


End file.
